fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
And Then There Were Ben (The New 20)
This is a 6 part mini-series. Plot Part 1: And Then There Were None (Ben 10: Omniverse) Earth 25: The episode starts in an alternate timeline/dimension with Ben walking on the street. Suddenly, he hears a woman screaming. The woman tells him that her cat got stuck in a tree. Ben helps the cat and start to think about what is like to be a superhero. He then realizes that he is late from the game and looks at his watch that is broke. At the game, Ben is the goalkeeper but unlike in the main timeline/dimension they won because of a player hit the goalpost in the last minute. Following the match, Ben gets robbed by Kevin Levin who takes his broken watch. He then meets his grandfather who takes him home. Earth 20: Ben is seen playing games on his XBOX 360 til a bright light appers and Ben smiles, knowing how that is. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Good Bens **Good Ben **10 years old Ben **15 years old Ben **16 years old Ben (Ultimate Alien) **Ben Tennyson (Noir) **Ben Tennyson (2099) **Ben 23 **Ben 10'000 **War Ben **Ben Tennyson (Ultimate) **Ben Tennyson (Earth 2) **Gwen 10 *Gwen Tennyson (10, 15 and 16 years old) *Kevin Levin (16 and 17 years old) *Superman *Batman **Terry McGinnis *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *The Flash *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuclkes *Nostalgia Critic *Chester A. Bum *Ask That Guy With the Glasses *Nostalgia Chick *Linkara *Spoony *Cinema Snob *Todd in the Shadows *Angry Joe *Film Brain *Phelous *Obscurus Lupa *JesuOtaku *Bennett the Sage *Paw *C.R. *The Last Angry Geek *Oancitizen *Santa Christ *That Sci-fi Guy *The Nerd *Nash *Diamanda Hagan *Benzene *That Dude in Suede *ERod *Hardcore Kid *That British Guy *Media Hunter *Cartoon Hero *Rowdy Reviewer *Hewy Toonmore *Mr Coat *Jaimetud *AniMat *Joey Tedesco *South Jersey Sam *Captian America *Thor *Iron Man *Amazing Spider-Man *Deadpool *Wolverine *Mr. Fantastic *Inviable Woman *Human Torch *The Thing *The Hulk *Frankstain Heroes from other Earths *Spider-Man Noir *Wolverine Noir *Iron Man Noir *Deadpool Noir *Spider-Man 2099 *Hulk 2099 *Doom 2099 *Mr. Fantastic 2099 *Inviable Woman 2099 *Human Torch 2099 *The Thing 2099 *Ghost Rider 2099 *Ultimate Spider-Man *Ultimate Captain America *Ultimate Iron Man *Ultimate Thor *Ultimate Wolverine *Ultimate Nick Fury *Superman (Earth 2) *Batman (Earth 2) *Wonder Woman (Earth 2) *Green Lantern (Earth 2) *The Flash (Earth 2) Villains *Vilgax *Eon *Zod *The Daleks *The Cybermen *Dr. Insano *Dr. Linksano *Count Sigeeyai *Ultimate Deadpool *J Johanna Jameson *Will Hague *Captain Cold *Evil Bens **Ascalon Ben **Dark Ben **Benzarro **Albedo **Crazy Ben **Bad Ben **Evil Ben **Mad Ben **Nega Ben Aliens Used By Ben *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Wildmutt *Astrodactyl *Clockwork *With Omni armor **Diamondhead **Bloxx By Young Ben *Heatblast By Good Ben *Grey Matter *Clockwork Cast *Yuri Lowthal as Ben Tennyson, Feedback *Doug Walker as Nostalgia Critic, Chester A. Bum, Zod, Ask That Guy With the Glasses, Domic, War Ben *Tom Kenny as J Johan Jameson *Lewis L as Linkara *Brad Jones as Cinema Snob *Todd Nathanson as Todd in the Shadows *Joe Vargas as Angry Joe *Mathew Buck as Film Brain *Phelan Porteous as Phelous *Allison Pregler as Obscurus Lupa *Hope Chapman as JesuOtaku *Bennett White as Bennett the Sage *Paul Schuler as Paw *Chad Rocco as C.R. *Brian Heinz as The Last Angry Geek *Kyle Kallgren as Oancitizen *Rob Walker as Santa Christ, Dark Ben *Leo Thompson as That Sci-fi Guy *James D. Rolfe as The Nerd *Nash Bozard as Nash *Jerrica Benton as Diamanda Hagan *Benjamin Daniel as Benzaie *William DuFresne as That Dude in Suede *Eric Rodriguez as ERod *Eli Stone as The Cartoon Hero *Chris Moore as Rowdy C *Brandon Nichols as Hardcore Kid, That British Guy *Issas232 as Media Hunter *Logan Ridenbaugh as Hewy Toonmore *Morgan Leger as himself *Joey Tedesco as himself *Stefan Ellison as That Fellow in the Coat *Rob Paulsen as Ben Tennyson Noir, Crazy Ben, Kicking Hawk *Tara Strong as 10 years old Ben Tennyson, Ben 23 *Neil Patrick Harris as Amazing Spider-Man *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Spider-Man Noir, Ben Tennyson 2099 *Dan Gilvezan as Spider-Man 2099, Ultimate Ben Tennyson *Kyle Massey as Ultimate Spider-Man *Judd Nelson as Eon *Steve Blum as Vilgax, Wolverine, Captain Cold *Sam Flemming as Count Sigeeyai, South Jersey Sam *Jonathan Freeman as Ascalon Ben Quotes *Ben: Mayday! Mayday! ---- *War Ben: I spent the past year in my Earth thinking about other Earths. Other versions of me. *Good Ben: So if Vilgax of this world is gone, then why is there a Vilgax-size Bellwood? *War Ben: The robots are the remains of Vilgax's army after he died ---- *JJJ: Spider-Man and Ben Tennyson sucks! Facts about Bens form other Earths Good Bens Good Ben is from Earth 50, where the day he found the watch destroy the camp site, cut off Max's arm and damages Ben's childhood War Ben is from a Earth where he never got the Ultimatrix and let Vilgax win, thinking that none of the events in Alien Force are real and that he'll wake up when it over. But when he learn the truth this it is real, Ben never recovers form his mastake for a year. Evil Bens Ascalon Ben is from a Earth where he used the sword to wipe out evil from the world, which created a nuclear explosion that killed many people. He destroyed his Ultimatrix and use it as a knife to kill Gwen, Kevin and Julie. Dark Ben is from a Earth where he killed Kevin in Abouste Power part 2. He lost his sanity and was put in jail with the Ultimatrix turn off. Crazy Ben is from a Earth where the plan to hack into the Omnitrix so he could save the world from Vilgax failed and drive him insane. He won the fight but he still can't control himself. He was then put into a asylum. Notes This is the 6th anniversaly of Channel Awesome and the 199th and 200th episode of Ben 10. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The New 20 Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Movies